to the hell waters and back
by charmed4eva112
Summary: they meet in the most unusual circumstance. /beckrobbie/


**Summary: **_they meet in the most unusual circumstance. /beckrobbie/_

**Author's Note: **_I wanted to write a pairing that was out of my comfort zone. Beck was my first choice and Robbie was my second first choice. So I've decided to try this. Whenever there is a new scene, it jumps either to the past or back to the present/future. Just as a forewarning. _

.-.

They meet in the most unusual circumstance.

Beck's there because he's unloved, unwanted, unneeded.

Robbie's there purely by accident and sheer stupidity.

.-.

It turns out to be the best mistake of Robbie's entirely life.

.-.

He sits on the bench, waiting patiently for something or someone. Robbie stumbles upon him, rolling his eyes at the blank stare he gives him.

"Shut up, I get that I'm late. I was with my parents," Robbie says lightly as he takes a seat next to Beck. In response, the curly haired boy just shrugs innocently as he intertwines their fingers, feeling the cool skin touch his cold one. Robbie doesn't even flinch anymore; he just nestles closer to him, glancing at him. "I hate this, you know that right? You aren't supposed to even be here. It just makes it that much harder to leave you."

"You don't have to leave." I don't want you to leave is what Beck really means.

"Yes, I do. I don't belong here anymore. I need to move on and you do too-" he starts before the soft pair of lips connect on his. His voice trails off as he allows access to his lips, knowing that talking was out of the question for now.

.-.

They meet on a warm, summer afternoon. Robbie finds him sitting on the park bench, looking around. The park is nearly deserted and he seems to look all alone. He doesn't know what possesses him to walk over and say hello, but he does.

"I'm Beck," the other male introduces himself, holding out his hand, smiling as if he is hiding a secret. Frowning, Robbie takes his hand, shaking it. It's ice cold and Robbie flinches visibly. Beck just laughs. "You have warm hands," he comments as Robbie shrugs.

"I'm Robbie," he says in response as the two just look at each other. He doesn't know why he decides to stay and talk with Beck for the next four hours (isn't there somewhere he has to be? something he has to do?) but he does. He's glad he does.

.-.

"Robbie," Beck moans as the two break apart from their daily sex-in-some-random-place (today, it's in the park). It's early and neither boy cares who sees them. Robbie rolls over onto the soft earth, turning his head to face Beck. Both just smile at each other, taking in the peaceful moment before Robbie's smile fades.

"We can't do this anymore," he says slowly. Beck just sits up, facing him in confusion. He doesn't look like he gets it, but Robbie just knows that he is in denial.

" You're not ending this, Robbie." His tone is forceful, evoked with so much emotion and power. Robbie doesn't flinch; he just strokes his cheek lovingly. He smiles softly as he looks around at the serenity. He sees the clouds slowly rolling in and he braces himself for the storm that is about to come.

"I have to, Beck. It's not that I don't love you-because I do- but it's because I have to end it. I'm eighteen years old; I have too much to live for and being with you will make me lose everything. My parents would never let me be with you-"

"Why? Because I'm a boy?"

"No, you know perfectly well why they'll never approve of us," Robbie says curtly. He hears the thunder roll in and the rain starts, slowly drenching both boys to the core. Beck crosses his arms, though, standing up.

"You're not leaving me. I need you more than anything. I seriously love you and I know you love me too," Beck says firmly. Robbie stands up, setting a hand on Beck's, rubbing it soothingly.

"It's not a question of love. You know how I feel about you, but it doesn't change the fact that I can't be with you anymore. Stop making this harder than it already is," Robbie pleads softly but Beck is absolutely stubborn and he knows it. He's been with Beck long enough to realize this.

"Come on, you know that you don't want to leave me. You don't want to go back to the one place that caused you pain," Beck says as lightly as he can but Robbie sees the pain in his eyes, the adoration and hope that he feels and Robbie wants to feel it forever, but he knows he can't.

"Stop trying to get me to do the right thing. You know I don't belong with you," he murmurs softly, pulling away. The rain slows down as it just patters on the ground. Beck shakes his head in disappointment.

"Babe, please don't guilt trip me. I just want what's best for both of us. And leaving me isn't what's best. You're happier with me; you even told me yourself. Why go back to a place that makes you miserable?"

"Because it's the place that I belong," Robbie says softly before turning away from Beck.

.-.

"Why is this happening? Why am I so drawn to you?" Robbie asks as he plucks a leaf off of the tree, holding it out to Beck, who grabbed it and twirled it in his hands. He shrugs lightly as he fingers the brown leaf slowly.

"I have no fucking idea. Maybe it's just destiny that brought us together," Beck jokes lightly as he places the leaf in Robbie's hair. He swats the leaf off, sticking out his tongue.

"You seem more like my guide or mentor or some crazy shit like that, guiding me down the right path. Yet it seems like you're drawing me to the wrong path," Robbie accuses him gently, grabbing a whole bunch of leaves and tossing them at Beck. He just rolls his eyes as he takes a seat on their bench, Robbie sitting right beside him.

"Yeah, well I have been known for doing all the wrong things. Like falling for you, for example," Beck admits, stroking Robbie's knee gently. This is the first time that Beck ever tells him this but it's not a total surprise. Robbie's fallen for him too.

"It's forbidden, though," Robbie reminds Beck, who just scoffs as he waves a hand dismissively.

"It's not forbidden, per say. Just...not recommended," he corrects him. Robbie just rolls his eyes as he lays his head on Beck's shoulder. He knows it's a stupid idea to fall for someone like Beck, but sometimes love can't help it. Cupid's chosen Beck to be Robbie's soulmate, as fucked up as that is. Robbie just wishes that it had been under better circumstances.

.-.

He finds Robbie standing by the lake, gazing out at it sadly. He's not happy anymore and Beck knows it. He swallows his fear before placing a hand on Robbie's shoulder. He doesn't even move or acknowledge his presence. They stand like that for a while before Beck speaks.

"You don't love me anymore." It's more of a statement but Robbie just shrugs as he continues to not look at Beck. It seems to hurt too much if he does.

"I don't love you as much as I did when we first met," he corrects Beck but it hurts all the same. Beck closes his eyes tightly before opening them, pulling back his emotions. He's expected this for a while, though. He's not completely surprised. Unfortunately, he knows it's probably the right thing to do.

"It's because you want to go back, isn't it?" Beck asks. When Robbie doesn't answer, he just sighs loudly. He forces Robbie to turn around, looking at him right in the eye. All he sees is sadness and regret and guilt and he hates all of those emotions.

"Please Beck, don't be mad at me. I've been thinking about this a lot and I need to do this. I need to go back. You need to go back to your own little world too, without me. You've been isolated from people that care about you-" Robbie starts before Beck interrupts, looking furious.

"Nobody fucking cares about me back there, you hear me? Nobody! You're the only one that makes me happy, the only one that cares. I can't lose you! I won't!"

Beck is close to tears now and Robbie wraps his arms around Beck tightly, feeling the tears stream down his own face. This is the hardest thing he's ever had to do; it's actually killing him inside. He rubs his back soothingly as he strokes his hair, whispering things in his ear before he finally feels him settle down.

"I love you so fucking much Beck. I'll never, ever stop loving you, but it's not our time to be with each other yet. Maybe in a few years, when I'm older, but not now. I'm young; being with you will just take away everything that I've ever wanted, everything that I've worked for. Please, do not make this decision any harder than it already is," Robbie tells him as softly as he can. At this point, Beck has given up trying to convince Robbie to make the choice that he wants him to make. He doesn't know what's right or wrong anymore; all he knows is that he is giving up.

"Fine, leave me. Go the hell away; I never want to see your face again," Beck spits out before turning away but Robbie grips his arm tightly so he can't leave.

"I know you don't mean that. You're just angry and you have every right to be. But it's my time to leave and live my life," Robbie states as he tries to face Beck, but he turns away again. Beck doesn't want to feel alone again; too many nights and memories pop into his mind and he forces his arm away, walking away from Robbie.

.-.

Beck tells him about his life. He talks about his alcoholic parents who don't seem to love him as much as they should. He talks about the pain he's gone through over the years and how his friends have never really been his friends. He talks about the many escapes he's had and he points out the scars that have long since faded. He talks about how unhappy he had been until he met Robbie.

Robbie talks about his life. He talks about his two workaholic parents who seem to love him with all of their hearts. He talks about the rough patch he had during high school and how he had been labelled a geek. He talks about his friends who have always been there for him. He talks about his plan of becoming a director and how he had gotten into college and he still wants to go. He talks about how happy he had been and even more so now he's met Beck.

"We're totally different, aren't we?" Robbie asks as they sit on their bench, panting from their makeout session. Beck nods in agreement as he wraps an arm around the skinny boy's shoulders.

"Yeah, but that's what makes us completely awesome," Beck states. He just feels this bliss coming over him as the two's lips meet once more.

.-.

He's almost ready to leave, but he knows that they need closure before he goes. Leaving Beck is the hardest thing he's ever had to do, but he knows that he can always come back to him. He finds Beck at their bench, staring at the ground and trying not to cry. Robbie sighs as he approaches him slowly.

"Beck?" He doesn't even look up so Robbie continues, "I just wanted to say goodbye before I left." He purses his lips when he doesn't even look up. He tries a different tactic. "You're going to regret not saying goodbye to me later." That makes Beck hold up his head. His eyes are filled with tears.

"I don't care. I'm too angry at you to say goodbye. You can wait until I calm down," Beck states stubbornly but Robbie shakes his head.

"If I wait until you're ready, then I'll never leave. You'll just get angry again when I try," Robbie tells him as he sits down. He knows he can't spend any more time here, so he has to hurry up and say goodbye before he decides to stay. He strokes Beck's hand softly.

"Please don't go. If you go, I'll have nothing else," Beck pleads. Robbie blinks before forcing a small smile on his face. He feels his own heart breaking a little bit. He loves him so much but knows they cannot be together.

"I have to and you know it. You chose to be here. I didn't. I don't belong here right now. Maybe in a few years but it's not my time. It's not our time. I love you and all, but it's not our time. When it is our time, we'll know and I'll come for you," he says as Beck looks at him, smiling softly.

"No, I'll come find you," he corrects, causing Robbie to laugh and plant a kiss on his lips. It lasts for several minutes before Robbie forces himself to pull away and stand up.

"I must go. You be strong, alright? We'll be together soon," he states. He plants one more gentle kiss on Beck's lips before pulling away. Beck nods slowly, as if understanding but Robbie knows better. He strokes Beck's cheek once more before turning away, taking a deep breath before walking down the pebbled path, holding back tears as he feels the sun hit his face, the light growing increasingly brighter.

"I love you Robbie," he hears Beck call after him and Robbie almost turns around but doesn't. He knows he won't be able to take it if he does. He starts to hear something and he can't place it. Voices, murmurs, beeping. They grow increasingly louder and the sun glows increasingly brighter before he's forced to squeeze his eyes shut in pain.

Then, he wakes up.

_**So, yeah, that's the end. If you didn't get the ending, Robbie was in limbo from some sort of accident (I pictured car crash) and Beck was already dead from suicide. In the end, Robbie decides to live/go back to earth while Beck basically goes back to heaven. Everything else is left up to interpretation. I actually had fun writing it. The ending isn't great, but it'll do. **_


End file.
